survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Would Like to Spend 300 on Information
"I Would Like to Spend 300 on Information" was the fifth episode of ''SurvivORG: ORGfrica''. Day 7 Brian! went out. There was 16 people left - and most people were expecting a tribe swap next. The 5th immunity challenge channel opened up - and it turns out they were right. Jake announced that they were swapping from 4 to 2 tribes - Samburu and Boran. Samburu Sponge | Maasai Phoenix | Maasai Minty | Maasai Lemmy | Maasai Harry | Oromo Xanleth | Oromo Tantusar | Zulu Ghezzi | Yoruba boran Payton | Yoruba Liam | Yoruba Goofy | Yoruba Bas | Yoruba Bowman | Zulu Crash | Zulu Dino | Oromo Xerop | Maasai The next challenge was an auction. This day they had a break to talk and interact with new people on the swap. Day 8 Ghezzi and Bas met each other on the safari and talked about the game. Ghezzi leaked to Bas that Sponge had the other piece of the half idol (Bas has the other half) and that Phoenix and him have immunity idols. Ghezzi also revealed that he leaked about Bas's half idol to Phoenix and that Bas felt "very uncomfortable". The challenge items for the auction were revealed. It was simple - with only a total of five items and each person only have 500 "dollars". 1. Tribal Immunity - The tribe that bids the highest combined will win immunity. In case of a tie, a tiebreaker challenge will be done. 2. A chance to skip the next tribal council your tribe goes to. This winner of this will not be revealed till the person goes to tribal council. 3. Information in this game - The name of a country that currently holds an item. The winner of this clue will NOT be revealed. 4. A chance to visit another country at any time you want. 5. A public immunity idol that can only be used before the merge. Night 8 Everyone had bid and tribe results were in. Nobody had bought the public immunity idol - or the double idol search. However - for the information item, 2 people on both tribes bid 500 and 500, and 1 person on Samburu did 300. A random draw was done and the 500 bid from Samburu won. The chance to skip tribal council was not bought - and Boran won immunity, due to the bid on information for Samburu. At tribal - it was pretty evident that no one liked the 500 (Harry) and 300 (Xanleth) bids on information that made them lose the challenge. Accusations went out - Sponge thought Harry bid the 500, Phoenix thought Tantusar and Xanleth bid them, Lemmy also felt like Tantusar was "sketchy" and bid the 500. Day 9 Sponge instantly made an alliance to target Lemmy on Maasai, Day 1 and thought he was safe 4-1 - although it turned out that everyone else was leaking this information on Day 1 to Lemmy himself. Sponge wanted to target Tantusar due to feeling that he had a bad social game and told Phoenix - but Phoenix, with knowledge of Sponge's half idol, lead the way to target him instead, causing him to go 6-2, with Minty voting for Tant due to not wanting to vote someone that trusted him. Trivia * The episode title was given by Xanleth, bidding for the SurvivORG Auction (and somewhat causing his tribe to go to Tribal Council.